The instant invention relates generally to sound reproducing units and more specifically it relates to an audio loudspeaker system.
Numerous sound reproducing units have been provided in the prior art that have attempted to improve the fidelity of sound for the reproduction of recordings, broadcasts and live entertainment. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,952,159 to Schott; 4,266,092 to Barker III and 4,410,063 to Yasue et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.